The present invention relates to an electronic device with clock function adapted to correct time information based on received time data and a time information correction method.
To date, there has been proposals for time information correction methods using radiocommunications or infrared communications. Besides time information of year, month, day, hour, minute, and second, the format of time data transmitted for infrared communication-based time information correction includes the presence or absence of a time-measuring reference to which the time information is referenced and the type of the time-measuring reference. In this respect, this proposal differs from time correction methods using radiocommunications and GPS to transmit time-measuring reference data. Here, the type of time-measuring reference is information indicating which of a radio controlled clock, a global positioning system (GPS) and an atomic clock the time information is referenced to. The time information somewhat varies in accuracy depending on which of the radio controlled clock, GPS and atomic clock it is referenced to. Therefore, the type of time-measuring reference is also information indicating the accuracy of the time information.
However, the time correction function of conventional electronic devices with clock function makes forced time corrections based on received time information regardless of the accuracy of received time information. For this reason, corrections may be made though the time generated by the clock function is sufficiently accurate so as not to require corrections or changes may be made to less accurate time. This may result in reduced accuracy of electronic devices with clock function.